


No time for being vulnerable

by Maagg



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Catra (She-Ra), Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maagg/pseuds/Maagg
Summary: Catra asks to herself, in the middle of the night....How the fuck?Why would Adora just leave her? Alone? In the fucking horde, withShadow Weaver?Deep breath





	No time for being vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Man this sucks.
> 
> I also cried writting this i love catra somuch
> 
> Btw my english is not perfect, so if u see any mistakes I'll gladly change it dnfnd

Catra asks to herself, in the middle of the night..

.. _How the fuck?_

Why would Adora just leave her? Alone? In the fucking horde, with _Shadow Weaver_?

_Deep breath_

"I just don't get it" Catra mutters to herself while she lays in her ( _and Adora's_ ) bunk bed. She feels like someone just stabbed her in the back, but, that's exactly what happened.

Adora _left her_ , she left her with Shadow Weaver, she left her because "Catra, the horde is hurting innocent people". That's what bugs her, a lot. Didn't she notice? How didn't she notice? Didn't she notice how Shadow Weaver treats them? How she treats Kyle? How she treats Lonnie? How she treats...

.. _Catra_?

Isn't she innocent? For god's sake, Shadow Weaver has been an abusive and manipulative asshole to Catra all of her life! but when some random people, whom Adora _never met_ before are in danger, she leaves all behind? She escapes? She _leaves her_? She threw it all behind, because of some random people, but she probably didn't even consider leaving it all behind, leaving the horde behind when Catra, Adora's ' _best friend_ ' was the one in danger.

Catra has been manipulated, degraded and abused by Shadow Weaver all of her life! But she didn't care, did she? She probably just used Catra! Like everyone else does!

_Deep breath_

She feels her eyes getting teary, she hates it. She _hates her._

Sparkly just met her! Adora just met sparkly and she already looks smitten! She also just met Bow guy! They don't know adora like she does, they've _grown up together_ for gods sake!

But Catra's not enough, isn't she.

She's annoying and useless. She couldn't even keep her best friend. A stranger and a fucking princess met Adora once and she didnt even think twice about _her_.

Shadow weaver was right

  
"She's probably sleeping like a fucking queen isn't she?" she feels her cheeks getting wet, stupid feelings "She's probably sleeping with her new friends, who know her for _such a long time_ " she drawls sarcastically.

  
" _Fucking bullshit!_ " Catra screams in anguish, is just surreal, she digs her claws in Adora's blankets and _starts tearing up_. Why did she trust adora? Why did she love her?

_Why...is she still loving her_?

She's a lost cause. A dumb, useless, reckless, lost cause.

  
_Deep breath_

  
Thats what she deserves.  
Thats what she deserves for trusting Adora to not leave her...But _that's what you do when you love someone._

  
She shouldn't have loved her, Shadow Weaver always told her that Catra's weak, loving someone made her weaker.

Dumbass

She brings her hands to her hair and starts pullling.

"Useless, coward you are a fucking coward Adora! _I'm_ a fucking coward! She got bored, she got bored _of me_!" She shouts at nothing, at the void that her ex-best friend left her "Of course, like who wouldn't? I kept backtracking every moment when I had the opportunity to tell her how I feel! Stupid! I'm so fucking stupid"

Adora's probably with Sparkly. She's probably _sleeping_ with her, like she used to do _with Catra._ Sparkly looked so _smitten_ for Adora. Adora may return Sparkly's feelings, because she is 'nice' and the 'best'.

If she is 'nice' and the 'best' why did she leave her? She thought they were getting _somewhere_ , that Adora returned her feelings. That those sweet words meant _something_. That when she blushed and she looked flustered was because she _liked Catra_. Guess she was wrong, huh.

All of that was probably just a product of her mind, because you don't leave the person that you love.

You don't _hurt_ the person that you love.

  
_Deep breath_

"I hate this, I hate _myself_." Catra wipes the tears of her eyes, she stands up and she starts fixing herself up, she tries her best.

  
Like with everything else.

She hears someone in the distance, coming towards her

"Umm...Catra?" It's Kyle, he's _trembling_. Probably because Shadow Weaver made him come here, where Catra is.

"Oh, hi Kyle. And yeah, yeah I already know that Shadow Weaver needs me right now, she's probably going to be like 'Oh noo Catraa, you useless bitch, why did you let Adora escape?'" Catra mocks Shadow's Weaver voice, "Ha! Man she's gonna kick my ass so hard" she smirks, while Kyle only has one thing in his mind

_Howisshesocalmcansomeoneexplainplease_

  
"Well," Catra sighs "See you later, Kyle" She walks away from a very shocked Kyle, glad he didn't notice the fucking show of weakness she just made.

_Deep breath_

Duty's calling, she can't be vulnerable now. She has to be strong. She has a goal now. She has to make Adora regret what she did, and she will _succeed_ when she defeats _She-ra_


End file.
